TOW THE GIRL
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Joey’s late for dinner at Monica’s. They’re wondering where he might be. When he finally shows up they’re all on his back. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**FRIENDS : "TOW ****The Girl "**

**SUMMARY**

Joey's late for dinner at Monica's. They're wondering where he might be. When he finally shows up they're all on his back. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com - Edited by Leah

**Date :** June 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

The long week was finally over. Chandler just returned from Tulsa; Monica had someone on her back at the restaurant; Phoebe had an unkind client; Ross had a class canceled for the day; and Rachel forgot a meeting.

To cool-off and start the weekend, Monica and Chandler were having their friends over for dinner. For the first time ever Joey was late.

"It's not like him to be late for food," Ross noticed.

"Especially when I do the cooking," Monica complained.

"Probably a girl," Chandler said.

"Right, the two most important things in Joey's life—girls and food," Rachel said. "If he's not on time for food he must be with a girl."

Rachel sighed, "Can't believe he got over me so easily."

"Don't beat yourself up," Monica started. "You know Joey. With the new girl it won't last. Same thing every time, one girl for one night then he moves on to the next one. With you it was different."

"That's nice of you to say that," Rachel told Monica.

"He had real feelings for you," Chandler added. "He even told us that it was the first time he was falling in love."

"You tried and it just didn't work out," Phoebe said.

Monica was getting impatient and curious. "So, did he tell you about a new girl?" she asked her husband.

"Not like he tells me everything anymore, Hun. We don't live together anymore, remember?"

As they were all wondering about Joey's personal life and the secrecy he came in all smiles. All eyes were on him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Did you see what time it is?" Monica asked upset. "You're late."

"Sorry."

"So, what's her name?" Ross went directly to the point.

Joey was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't understand why his friends looked confused and upset. So he was late for dinner. What was the big deal? He was getting confused himself.

"Where were you, Joey?" Monica asked, "Taking a nap, lost your watch, got robbed… what is it?"

The real reason Monica was upset was that she loved knowing everything about everyone and she knew that some information was missing here. She hated it.

"Out," he answered.

"Out where?"

"With a girl."

"Ah, I knew it!" Ross said like he was the only one thinking about that.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?" Joey wondered.

"You're never late when it comes to food," Rachel said. "As you weren't here we thought you were with a girl and we wondered who she was."

"And why haven't you told me about her? You used to tell me everything" Chandler complained.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry," Joey teased. "I'm Joey."

Chandler seemed a bit upset.

"I just like her so much," Joey said, "She's pretty and nice and…"

"Watch out," Monica started, "Next think you know you're gonna marry her".

"No chance, I'm not Ross!" Joey said.

"Hey!" Ross said upset.

"How many times you seen her?" Chandler asked.

"Twice."

"And you still want to be with her?" Rachel asked. "Huh, interesting".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"C'mon, Joey, you know," Chandler said giving him the 'don't act innocent' look.

"You meet a girl like her, sleep with her, and never call her back," Rachel reminded him.

"Right, well I just like this girl. It's different."

Everyone looked puzzled. Why was that girl so special?

"Oh please, don't tell me it's Janice," Chandler joked.

"God no." Joey threw his hands in the air. "She's just great, she's amazing, and so hot… Oh and she's smart too."

They all looked at each other laughing.

"What do you have in common then?" Chandler teased.

"Haha, very funny." Joey faked a smile.

"How did you meet her anyway?" Phoebe wondered.

"On the train."

"Where?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't remember. Just wanted to take the train, ok, no big deal, just to relax."

He wasn't making any sense and everyone noticed. Plus, he had always been a terrible liar.

"Alright, I fell asleep and she woke me up"

"But where did you wanna go?" Monica asked.

"Nowhere," Joey lied.

"Yeah right, you were taking the train just like that." Chandler wasn't convinced at all. None of them was.

"Oh, you were going to Sea World again," Ross said.

"Of course not," he lied again but fooled no one.

"Now that's interesting," Chandler started, "you do know that Sea World isn't in New York, right?"

Joey gave him the fake 'of course I knew that' look.

"What's her name anyway?" Monica asked.

"Tara."

"Tara what?"

"Tara _hot girl_," Joey said, "who cares what her full name is."

"You sure don't," Chandler teased.

"You pretend to really like her and already saw her twice, which is a record for you, you should at least know her last name," Phoebe said.

"If that can make you happy I'll ask her tomorrow okay," Joey gave in.

"So, you see her again tomorrow?" Ross asked.

"What part of I really like her didn't you understand?" Joey was starting to get upset.

"Alright, sorry," Ross said.

"So, when do we get to meet the lucky lady?" Monica asked.

"Umm about never," Joey said.

"Why?" Ross wondered.

"You gonna scare her away," Joey started, "I don't want to screw it up with her."

"Good luck with that," Chandler teased again, "By the way, if you need good stuff for the wedding ask Ross."

Ross glared at him. Chandler was the only one laughing at his _joke_. Joey wanted the subject to be dropped. He looked at the table full of food. Good food. Food he liked. Food Monica made.

"So, can we eat now?" Joey asked impatiently and sat down, "All that talk with you guys got me starved."

A well deserved meal together as friends after a long week, a nice way to start the weekend and enjoy it all together, nothing to worry about for an evening, time for smiles, laughs, and good times.

**- ****THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**


End file.
